The Sad Tale Of Alice The Purple Gal
by udk115
Summary: Sit back readers , and hear the sad tale of Alice the purple gal. Be warned the story is not for the faint of heart. It is filled with love , betrayal , and misguided plans . You'll see this guard descent down a tragic road as she tries to use a certain glitch to her own gain. Will she stop before it's too late or will Alice become like the purple monster we all know and fear?
1. Chapter 1

The Sad Tale Of Alice The Purple Gal.

Part 1: A Dinner Date.

"Alice , wake up come on mate , wake up." I hear a voice call out. My eyes open to see Toy Foxy standing above me. 'Ugh , what time is it ?" I ask. "It's 8:00 pm." She says to me. "Oh crap , I only have a hour to get ready for my dinner date with Jeremy!" I yell as I jump to my feet , off the makeshift bed in the backstage. "I know mate , that's why I woke you up." Toy Foxy says to me. "Yeah thanks Foxy." I say. "No problem Alice." Toy Foxy says to me. "Well I gotta go , see you Foxy!" I yell as I run out of the backstage. "Alright Alice , see you later lass!" she yells back.

I run out of the backstage room , out onto the stage , and onto the floor of the booth area. I see Toy Bonnie stringing her guitar in one of the booths. Her face still stained from the tears of her grieving earlier. Yeah every one of the Fazs were hit pretty hard by the murder of the original four. I mean I didin't love the original four , but they were pretty nice. Yeah they may have been nice , but they couldn't stop some manic from smashing them to bits though , three days ago . All the man had was a axe , yet he killed Freddy , and then took on Chica , Foxy , and Bonnie all at the same time. And he won. Goldie managed to subdue him , but still taking on three aniamtronics who all have the compatibility to kill you quite easily in close combat...seems like suicide doesn't it?

Yet again he still won... Anyway , Goldie tied him up , he went to jail , and everyone is still mourning. On the bright side , Mr. Fazbear put the remains of the original four in the basement in hopes of finding a way to repair them. Hopefully he can get it done. I mean no one who loves to entertain children and make them happy deserves an axe to the face. I think they deserve a second chance at life. Wait , what am I doing? Thinking about this when I have a dinner date to attend to! I tell Toy Bonnie hey and I walk out into the parking lot. I go to my vehicle. I enter it and pull out of the parking lot.

...

Hours Later.

I arrive at the restaurant . It's nothing fancy , just a regular diner. I walk into the diner and look for Jeremy. I spot him near the end of the diner. He waves from a booth. I walk to the booth and sit down. "Hey Jeremy , how are you?" I ask him. "I...I'm good." He says. "Hey Jeremy..."

I feel my hand grasp the tiny little black box. Today is the day. Today is the big day. I'm going to ask him , I'm going to ask this cute man to marry me! He's going to say yes and we're going to have such a lovely life together! We going to have kids and some of them will have purple skin like me and regular skin li...

"It's over." He says to me flatly.

"W...what?" I say , confused , by this. What in the world does he mean by this? "Wh...what do you mean Jeremy?" I ask. "We're done. I found someone else and I'm leaving. I just wanted you to know that." He says as he gets up. "Wait!" I say as I grab his arm. "Jeremy , please don't go , please don't , we can work this out!" I yell this as I try to pull him done , to try and get him to stay. He's the love of my life , he has to stay! He just has to!

"Let go of me Alice." Jeremy says. He struggles a bit. "Alice you're only making this worse on yourself." Jeremy says to me. I begin to cry slightly , unable to help myself. He can't go , he can't , he can't! I love him , I love him , I lo...

"Let...me...GO!" Jeremy screams as he raises his arm.

WHAM!

I feel a fist hit me. I land on my back , dazed and confused. D...did Jeremy hit me? I put my purple nailed , purple hands to my purple face , to take my hands away and see...red , crimson red. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Jeremy screams. The other participants at the diner try to look away , trying to ignore what's happening. "You're out of your god damn mi..." Jeremy stops , and picks up a little black box. Oh no , it must have fallen out of my pocket...

"A ring?" Jeremy says to me as he opens the box. He begins to make the ring dance among his fingers , throwing back and forth , side to side. "He...ah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,ha,ha,ha!" Jeremy laughs straight in my face. He throws the ring in my face , and it bounces off my bloody nose. "You think I would marry you? Ha ,ha , ha! You?" He says to me. The words sting and burn my ears. I can't help but cry. "You're a psychopathic bitch , why would I love you? Ha , why would anyone love you?" He says to me. "In fact I'm sure no loves you. Not even the Fazs , I mean sure they act like it , but they are programmed to do that." He says , each word a deep cut into my heart.

"I'm glad I'm out of this relationship , best decision of my god damn life. I'm going to go home. When I get to the pizzeria for the night , you better not be there if you have any common sense." Jeremy says this to me as he walks off. He opens the diner door , walking out , leaving me in the diner...broken...alone...and...crying...

Why...why...why...why...

I...I loved you...

I loved you...and you betray me...

I loved you...

I...loved...you...

...

End of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sad Tale Of Alice The Purple Gal.

Part 2: Who needs Innocence?

My hands cover my crying face , as I inhale and exhale salty tears falling down my face. I still can't believe it...why? Why? Why did he betray me like this!? That bastard...that bastard... Sigh , might as well get back to the others and fake a smile. I get up slowly and look around. Yep no one moved me while I was crying , I'm still in the parts and services room. God to think I was crying...over HIM. That bastard doesn't deserve my tears , he deserves a fist in the god damn face! I never showed my affection quite like I did with him and he vomits back at me and then some!

What right!? What right does he have? I'm a god damn great gal! I had good grades , I have knowledge of robotics , and ...GOD! I offer my heart and he broke it with a fist. Hmm...how about I slice his open in return. No , no , no...I'm no killer. I begin to walk to get out of the parts and services room when my right foot steps over something. I pick my right foot off and see...a ring. My ring. A ring that suppose was to be Jeremy's. I begin to breath in deeply and I feel my blood begin to boil.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yell as I grab the ring and throw it at a shelve.

Clunk.

Whump.

A book falls from the shelve. Whoops. I should put it back in place . I make my way to the book and read the title.

"Your manual to properly wiring you animatronic friends. By Boon VP."

Huh...huh. Intriguing. I begin to flip through the pages of the curious book. It's just step by step on how to wire an aniamtronic nothing sp...hello.

...

"The Endo Protocol."

"Under no circumstances WHAT SO EVER is a endo to be allowed to walk around without a suit. Endos without suit may try to destroy the suits if left out long enough , believing that the suits are just prisons for them. Even if they don't think this , if they walk around without a suit , they might scare the customers.

WARNING!

Should the animatronics be wired inappropriately , they might see humans as endos and will act accordingly. BE VERY CAREFUL when you are wiring your animatronic to make sure this does not occur. Listed below are some common mistakes that lead to the unfortunate glitch..."

...

As I read on, I can't help but smile. Tonight is Jeremy's shift. My is he in for a surprise. A very deadly and painful surprise. Decompression of nearly all organs and bones are what he deserves! He should only blame himself for breaking my heart! Now I'll break his skull and pop out his eyes with a suit , and the funny thing is...I won't be during the stuffing.

Ha , ha ,ha , ha ,ha...

The others should be powered down by now. They won't be awake for two hours or so. This makes this the perfect opportunity for revenge. This is my day of vengeance! I will avenge my broken heart.

I can't wait for tomorrow morning to find Jeremy backstage , blood everywhere , organs crushed , and eyes dangling. It's going to be glorious!

...

Hours later.

...

VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Done. I close Toy Foxy back up and now she , along with everyone else , will see humans at night as endos. It was a bit tricky making sure I don't make the glitch go all the way to make the crew see all humans as endos , all the time. While this glitch is in effect , any people on the premises at night will be in danger. Unfortunately Jeremy will take the night shift for tonight and fall victim to this glitch. And since no one knows I know how to operate on animatronics , I won't be blamed. My , my Alice you outdid yourself this time. To think , you're going to get away with murder! This is god damn amazing , this feeling of being on top! Nothing's going to bring me down , noth..

RING , RING , RING , RING , RING!

The office phones rings. I walk through the halls , into the office , and I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Alice! I'm glad you're still there!" Mr. Fazbear says to me.

"Oh , hey Mr. Fazbear how are you?" I ask.

"Not good , Jeremy quit." He says.

What? Oh great , just great , there goes my plan.

"That's awful , when do you think you're going to get a replacement?" I ask.

"Probably not for a while. Hey Alice , until I get a new night guard , could you take the night shift?" He asks me.

I feel my heart stop. The room goes cold and I want to scream horrifyingly and hang up.

"Sure thing Mr. Fazbear." I say even through every fiber of my body was telling me to say no.

"Great! Thanks Alice , you're a life saver. You're getting a raise for this , don't you worry! Well...goodnight Alice." Mr. Fazbear says to me.

"Good night sir." I say.

Click.

Oh god...oh god...oh god , oh god , oh god , OH GOD , OH GOD! Don...don't panic Alice. You can fix this. You just need to rewire the animatronics back to normal and everything will be okay! I run out of the office and I run through the halls ,racing to the parts and services room. Yeah Alice , everything is going to be okay , a oh okay. You just need to rewire the animatronics and...

I open the door to the parts and services room...and I find that's it's empty.

Oh no , oh no , oh no , oh no.

I slowly back away from the room. Oh no...oh shit...oh no. This is bad...very bad , I need to get out of here , I need to...

"Hello lass." A familiar voice calls out. I turn to face Toy Foxy.

"What are you doing without a suit?"

...

End Of Part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sad Tale Of Alice The Purple Gal

Part 3: Remember To Smile.

"Hey Foxy..." I say , fear growing in my heart. "Hello endo." She says with a snarl. Her white face with those two little blush marks are somehow consorted in a face of anger and hatred. "Wait no , I'm not an endo." I say , backing away from Toy Foxy. "Nice try lass , I know an endo when I see it." Toy Foxy says to me , advancing towards me. " Look please I'm not an endo , I'm Alice!" I scream at her , trying to convince not to do what I think she's about to do. "Lass don't go and lie to this old captain...I don't take kindly to liars." After finishing her sentence she growls and shows her sharp teeth. "I...I...I..." before I can even finish I turn tail and run.

"Don't run from me endo!" Toy Foxy screams as she gives chase. I keep on running , knowing that if I stop , she's going to stuff me into whatever suit she can find. Come on Alice , keep running , keep running! I hear Toy Foxy's metal feet clash onto the floor as she runs after me. "GAH!" I hear Toy Foxy yell.

CRASH!

I think she fell , but I'm not looking back to make sure. I need to get out of here! I run through the halls to the back exit of the pizzeria which is located near the office. As soon as I approach the back exit door I stop. Goldie is blocking the back exit. "Hello endo , where do you think you're going?" He asks. Before he can say or do anything anything more , I run in the other direction as fast I can. I keep running , going to the front entrance. Again one of my means is escape is blocked , this time by Toy Bonnie. "So you're going to be our new family member endo? Don't worry I made sure your suit is extra pretty!" She says with almost a novel child like voice.

"No thank you!" I scream and I run , yet again. I keep on running around the pizzeria , the Fazbears blocking me at every turn. I know I can't keep this up , I know , I know! I make one last ditch attempt to get out of here. I could crawl around in the vents until they lose interest or six am comes around. It's the best I have! I approach one of the vents. I open the grate and begin to crawl through. God it's dark in here. I take out a lighter in this cramp space.

Click , click , click...

Oh come on...got..."GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream seeing what's in front of me. It's Toy Chica without her beak. Her dark mouth blares endo teeth at me. I quickly back paddle out of the vent and onto my feet. God they have every place covered...

"Enough games endo." A voice says , calling out. I turn to see Goldie , Toy Foxy , Toy Freddy , and Marionette. I can hear Toy Chica crawling out of the vents , about to join the others in stuffing me. No...no..

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING ME!" I scream and I run away again. The others give chase. Oh god , oh god , they're going to easily catch up and I'm going to die! I need someplace to hold out till morning , I need... I see the parts and services room in the distance , ceiling lights illuminating it as if it was a gateway to salvation. Which very well might be , that door can be locked on the inside to keep people on the outside from coming in! I can hide there! I put an extra kick into my steps and I make the push to the room. I throw open the door , jump inside , and close the door behind me. I lock the door tight and let out a breath of relief. I'm safe , I'm safe.

BANG , BANG , BANG , BANG!

I hear the animatronics outside bang on the door. It vibrates with each and every strike. This continues for a minute or so until it finally...stops. "Lassie I'm giving you a chance , open the door and we'll let you decorate your suit." I hear Toy Foxy say from behind the door. "No thank you Foxy!" I scream , backing away from the door. "Fine...have it your way lass. We're coming in once we get this door unlocked." She says to me. Oh god , are the keys still in the office? Or does one of them know how to lock pick? Either way this is bad. I begin to panic , knowing they're probably telling the truth and they can get in. Hell I even think one of them can come in through the vents.

I gotta find something to defend myself with , some place to hide , crap something! I begin to look around , looking desperately for something that can save me. Come on , come on , there has to be...what? I spot something hanging out of a open container. It's an aniamtronic hand. It has five fingers instead of just four. It's a slight decayed greenish color. I take the hand and pull with my might. I fall back and something crashes onto the floor with me. It's an aniamtronic female bunny...or what's left of it. It's severely decayed. Wait...I.I think it's a spring suit. I thought those were decommissioned. Well they were. And so was she. They must have deactivated her when all those lawsuits starting coming down on pizzerias across the continent who had such suits due to decompression of staff.

I...I think I could use this. Yes , yes , I can get in the suit , and they'll leave me alone! I walk out of here and everything will be fine , I'll take off the suit and I'll never come here again...or at least I won't come here until some one fixes the glitch I caused. Well...better get to work. My hand reaches for the first spring I see.

Kkkkkk.

Snap.

Kkkk.

Snap.

Kkkkk.

Snap.

And with that final snap , the suit is fully open. I gentle put myself inside careful not to uncompress any springs that would tear my flesh. I close the suit and look through the eyes of the mask that now covers my face. Man kinda roomy in here. Well then again I did compress the springs , so that might account for it. "Lass where are you?" I hear Toy Foxy ask. I look to see that all the animatronics have open the door and now are looking for me...well I can't disappoint them. I get up and wave them over. "Uh hey guys , I got a suit now , you can leave me alone." I say.

They all look at each other...and laugh. "Oh god lass we didn't think you would take this far!"

"W...what?" I ask , not understanding Toy Foxy's statement. "Alice we know it's you , we were pulling a prank on you for trying to reprogram us without our permission." Marion says. "Yes Alice , it's okay , you're not going to have your body decompressed today." Goldie says to me. "A...alright..." I say... calm down Alice , everything is okay , just breath in and out.

"I guess you guys got me good ..." I say breathing in and out yet again. Just calm down Alice , everything is going to be okay , it is going to be okay. Breathe in and breathe out. In and out.

Wait , wasn't there something about not breathing too hard while in spring suits like this? Or something like that? No...I...I think I'm okay. I'm okay. Everything is going to be okay. Just relax Alice...relax...

Kkkkkkk...

Snap.

"Heya , heya , heya kids , it's m-me Spring Bunny!" A voice inside me calls. My eyes widen as I realize that the suit went into animatronic mode...oh god...

Kkkkkkk...

Snap.

Another somewhat silent snap rings out through the room.

"N...no...oh...oh god..." I feel myeslf begin to tear up. No...no...I don't want to die.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

SNAP!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yell as I feel springs and gears dig into my hips. I scream again and again as I fall to my knees. "Oh my god Alice!" I hear Toy Chica scream. "Oh god , oh god , oh god , help me , help me , HELP ME IT HURTS!" I scream through the tears , the pain growing through out me.

"HELP ME , HELP ME PLE..."

SNAP!

I feel metal rods and springs tear open my chest , spilling it's contents into my suit. All I can do is cry as I'm ripped apart in this steel tomb of mine. I see that the others are trying now desperately to get me out of the suit. "Oh god , oh god , oh god hold on Alice we're getting you out of there!" I hear Marionette yell.

SNAP!

I scream as metal springs dig into my eyes. All I can see is darkness as I feel my eyes being impaled.

SNAP!

Two metal rods impale my jaws adding further misery and pain to my already excruciating situation.

"GGlllllk ...he...helllllk...mlllk...can...llllllllk...nt...lllkkkk...see..."

I choke this out as I feel the springs continue to dig , to tear me apart. I want this to end , I want to die , to stop the pain , oh god , oh god kill me , kill me please...

SNAP!

I finally feel springs dig into the back of my skull , tearing part of my brai...f...

...

...

"Oh god , oh god she's dead isn't she?"

"We got to hide her."

"They'll think we did it and scrap us."

"Alice , I'm so sorry...so sorry lass...we should've stopped before this happened."

...

Uhhh...my ...everything. I look around to see I'm in a small room , nothing here , save a old banjo , gutair , and a single door. I walk to door and I try to open it. It's locked. "Hello?" I ask. "Is anyone out there? I'm in here , please I'm in here!" I scream. I bang on the door a bit. "Hello? Please let me out! Don't leave me like this!" I scream yet again , this time I start banging on the door greatly , trying to attract someone to where I am so they can let me out.

I bang on the door what feels like hours. I keep screaming hoping that someone would let me out. Soon I just crumple into a heap and begin to cry. I soon realize I have memories of another being with me...why? B...because I think I'm also Alice and what the suit use to be. It's essence is now mine and my essence is now hers. We are now one...huh. I just realized how much better my animatronic self's name sounds ...Bunny...Bunny...Bunny...

...

"Latest news , Alice West , a well known guard that was quite popular among patrons has gone missing..."

"Her parents are accusing Mr. Fazbear for Alice's disappearance."

"Breaking news in the missing guard case , blood was found in the scraps\room..."

"The blood was confirmed to be of Alice West..."

"Mr. Fazbear will not only know have to pay a hefty fine for Alice's disappearance , but he will also have to scrap all his current animatronics on the grounds that are the one's responsible for Alice's disappearance..."

"Mr. Fazbear , the well known entrepreneur that started the Freddy Fazbear Franchise tried to kill himself today..."

"I don't know when we're going to open again or what type of pizzeria we're going to be , but we when that day comes and we open the doors again , we will still be the place where fantasy and fun comes to life , just like all the pizzerias that came before it , now we may have to start with a smaller budget or change a couple of things..."

...

Years Later.

(?'s Pov)

I look down at my tablet. I look through some local news , when something catches my eye.

"Help Wanted! Become a Guard at Didney World's newest Attraction that opened in 2017! Fazbear's Haunted Fright , bringing back your childhood memories from thirty years ago in the worst way possible!"

Huh...

Looks like you have a new goal today, this time , old chap , you need to go back to your roots...and end what you started...

...

**If you change the past , you are sure to change the future...but...if you are to change all possible timelines involving certain people and places...how much will change in each individual time line? Who will be affected? What will be the outcome of the same stories? Who or what will be unleashed due to the tampering of a single man?**

**I guess there's only way to found out...**

**See you next time readers...**

(Basically due to semi supernatural crap that happened in my story Five nights at game land , all my stories time lines have been changed...dramatically...)

(So that might mean some...intriguing combos of events will later unfold...hope you stick around for that..)


End file.
